Making a match
by PointlessKnife
Summary: Sting and Lector try to help Rogue get a girlfriend. But is it really necessary?


The madness started when Sting decided to get involved in Rogue's life. Well, more specifically, his love life. To be fair, the white dragon slayer wasn't the only one in on the plan. Lector was too, and Frosch though the green exeed didn't exactly know it.

"Rogue is such a loner! He has absoulutley no social skills at all, you should have seen him on the last job we did." Sting complained to Lector. Lector thought for a moment.

"Sure, he has me, you and Frosch, along with the guild and a couple of people from Fairy Tail but other than that, I get your point." Both of them looked over at Rogue, who was sitting in a corner, _reading_ of all things, with his exeed curled up on his lap. To anyone else, the scene might of looked peaceful, but it was really out of place in a guild of people who fight monsters for a living, especially if that person is a member. Sting's concern for his friend leaked out onto his face. His fear didn't last long as Lector, as usual came up with the perfect idea. "Don't worry Sting, I know exactly what Rogue needs!" He exclaimed, tail waving in excitement. "What's that?" Sting asked egarly, hoping to be able to help his friend. Lector grinned smugly before announcing "Rogue needs a girlfriend!"

Sting blinked "That's not actually a bad idea! But really? The chances of Rogue getting a girlfriend are less than zero. He's gonna be stuck an emo forever!" He wailed the last part but no one other than Lector hear, Saber Tooth seemed to have taken up the tradition of brawling. As if to prove his point, Rogue flinched away the second Minerva flew into the wall next to him. "Not to mention most of the girls here would kill him if he tried to flirt with them." Lector agreed, wincing as Minerva leapt up yelling death threats, her head coliding with Rogue's face. Sting turned away from the upcoming bloodbath. Lector shrugged. "Yukino might be nice enough to not kill him." He suggested. Sting's face quickly became an interesting shade of red. "Absoulutley not!" He spluttered, his face now resembling a plum. Lector shot his partner an odd look but thankfully didn't question it. "Okay then, but there are plenty of other guilds, like Fairy Tail." Lector said brightly, beaming, "And I know just where to get the information we want!"

This 'reliable' method was, in fact sorcerer weekly. Sting never really bothered with the magazine, so he didn't really know what to think. It wasn't too expensive so he didn't really care, especially if it helped Rogue open up a bit. He was a bit suspicious when flipping through it, he saw an image of himself, but when he expressed his concerns to Lector, his friend merely shrugged and said "Oh, they're just going on about how awesome you are, don't worry", and carried on turning the pages until he got to the list of girls. There were pages of images, with facts about them. Lector grabbed a pen and began making notes on the pages. When he was done the exeed shoved the pages in Sting's faces, grinning proudly. Sting looked and saw three people circled, reading:

Levy M

-Quiet and shy bookworm

-Uses solid script magic

-Part of Team Shadowgear

Lucy H

-Sensible and sweet

-Likes reading, writing a novel

-Part of team Natsu

Lisanna S

-Takeover mage

-Was thought dead for several years

-Very sweet

"So what now?" Sting asked, nodding to show he accepted Lector's choice.

"Well, we can't just set him up with one of them, we'll have to follow them!" If Sting felt any shred of dread for the next three days he chose to ignore it.

Day 1

Sting and his exeed decided to stick to the shadows. Levy was shopping, looking around in delight at the crowed streets and second hand book stores, smile never leaving her face. She was definitely a cheerful person. Sting and Lector continued following her, she was very polite when talking with other people, and never once lost her smile. It was nearing the end of the day and they were planning on leaving, when they were moving onto the next shadow, something went horribly wrong. The shadow was already occupied. This someone was less than pleased with them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel snarled, towering over them. Sting stuttered excuses but the iron dragon slayer wasn't listening. "You creeps were stalking shrimp, weren't you?" He was leaning in close now, red eyes blazing. "I think I'll teach you a lesson about following people around all day!" His arm transformed into the iron dragon's sword.

Two hours later...

Sting was covered in bandages, eyes popping out of his head as he read the bill for the damage done. Lector was patting his back reassuringly, promising that the next day would be better.

Day 2

Day 2 didn't last long. Sting was really tired, dark rings under his eyes, from waking up so early to watch the Guild Hall. Lucy was leaving much later in the morning, Sting almost missed her, for he was inwardly cursing the fact that Lector refused to allow him to go get coffee.

Lucy was certainly pretty, she was walking out of the Guild Hall, along with Natsu and Happy, singing something about rent money. Sting felt uneasy when it was too easy to follow them. The unease turned to dread as Natsu cheerfully exlaimed "Happy, Lucy stay here, there's just a little something I want to check out!" And walked straight over to them. His cheerful gaze melted away when he saw them. "Did you really think I wouldn't smell you?" He asked flatly. Sting gulped. Natsu suddenly snarled "Gajeel told me all about you following Levy around yesterday. Don't even _think_ about doing that to Luce, or there'll be trouble!" With his eyes blazing with the fire he had seen in the grand magic games when his friends were insulted. It honestly terrified him. Knees shaking, they crossed Lucy off the list and retreated for the day.

Day 3

There really wasn't much to mention on day 3. Nobody stopped them from following her as she took a simple job in a nearby village. She heard they were having mole problems and simply used her take over to talk them into moving away. Sting was overall pleased with the day's outcome until Lector started whining that he couldn't possibly walk home, he was too tired to fly and that they would have to take the train. "I could always carry you!" Sting protested loudly, desperate to avoid going on the dreaded transportation. Lector carried on complaining. "But that'll take too long, you'll have to take the train! It'll take forever for you to get back to the guild hall." Lector said. Overpowered by his friend's logic Sting staggered dramatically to the train, Lector having handled the tickets. The white dragon slayer was regretting ever agreeing to even look at the thing.

"Is he alright?" Lector turned away from Sting, who was hanging out of the window. Lisanna looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, this always happens." Lector stated in his usual confident tones. "I really wouldn't be worried."

"Well, okay then." Lisanna backed of hesitantly and returned to her seat, remaining there until wishing them both well as she left at her stop. _Yup._ Lector thought _She'll definatley help out Rogue._ Then Sting groaned as the train jolted and the exeed was reminded of his duties of a partner and went back to comforting his friend.

The pair of match makers got the perfect opertunity to plan how they could get the two to meet as their three day absence had not gone unnoticed by the rest of their team. Well one of them. Frosch was pretty much clueless as ever but Rogue was restless and eager to get back to work. Meaning that they were dragged on a long job about fighting monsters. Well, Sting had taken half of the area and was now talking to Lector. "Well isn't it obvious! We'll lure Frosch around town 'till he bumps into her. "And what if she doesn't come out of her Guild Hall?" Sting asked, stopping Lector in his tracks.

"We'll get to that when it comes to it." Unfortunatley their conversation was cut short by the monsters. Though easily enough dealt with they enabled Rogue to catch up to them.

The next day confused both of the match makers.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'd like you to look after Frosch for the day whilst I go out? Is there an issue?" Rogue asked, plainly confused.

"Er, no but why?" Sting asked. He only got more confused when Rogue turned slightly pink.

"That's none of your concern." And with that, Rogue left the guild hall.

Lector looked up. "We've got to follow him!"

Sting nodded "Yeah, let's go."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue was annoyingly hard to follow. The scents of the town were confusing his trail and he'd had a considerable head start to them.

"Why are we here?" Sting looked down in suprise at Frosch.

"We're looking for Rogue, Frosch." Sting explained for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Why, he's over there!" Sting and Lector's gazes were following the direction of the pink clad paw. What they saw made their jaws hit the floor. Rogue was admiring a market of flowers, with a white haired girl. And what's more _they were holding hands!_ Rogue suddenly grabbed a rose, a beautiful pale pink, and shoved some jewl at the man who just smiled encouragingly at him. Blushing madly, Rogue thrust the rose at Lisanna, who blushed as well, then held the flower close to her heart. Sting absently covered Lector's eyes as the two of them kissed.

Lisanna giggles once she spotted them. "Hey, Rogue look!"

Sting's brain was still struggling to comprehend the sight before him. Thankfully Lector wasn't so tounge tied and burst out with "Wait, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I do. We've been together for a while now?"

Sting finally choked out "H-how?"

Lisanna spoke up "Well..."

 _Flashback_

 _Rogue was roaming the city streets. Lost in his thoughts. His shadow had been goading him about his relationships in the guild and how he was an oddball for being quiet. Though Rogue's reasons were good, never managing to take down the walls that had been necessary for the previous attitude for Saber tooth. His shadow had been constantly nagging him and it was starting to take it's toll. He knew he couldn't take down the walls by himself and needed help but he didn't know who he could turn to without things becoming arkawrd._

 _Lisanna was also troubled. Ever since she had got back from Edolas, the entire guild treated her as if she would fade any second. Whilst their concern was touching, it was also smothering her to some degree. It was choking her pride as a mage, having Elfman always escort her on jobs. She couldn't help but crave some independence, but she just couldn't figure out how to do so without hurting the guild. She really needed some one to confide in. It just so happened that both mages were walking along, too busy thinking to actually look where they were going. Needless to say they crashed straigt into one another, Rogue ending up on the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Lisanna cried. "I was so lost in thought that I didn't see you." She was rambling on and enthusiastically offering to help him up. He gladly accepted then softly apolagized "No, I was lost in thought as well, it was my fault."_

 _Lisanna sighed "You too huh?"_

 _Rogue nodded "Unfortunately." They shared a long look, passing on understanding at each other's misery._

 _"How about we help each other?" Lisanna suggested with a smile. The pair ended up sitting on a bench, illuminated by the lamp lights, both spilling their troubles. Rogue wondered if his guild would ever be able to be so caring after the influence of their old master, but with the way things were run by Sting he had no doubts that one day, Saber tooth could be a family. Rogue stayed quiet until an idea hit him. "You had plenty of adventures in this other world, right? Why not tell them to your guild, prove you got stronger in this place?" She nodded._

 _"But they're not the most thrilling."_

 _He shrugged "A little exageration works wonders."_

 _She looked at him and smiled. "Now spill." He was arkward as he had never really shared his issues, suffering the burden alone. He wasn't exactly encouraged by the way she had gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. He was expecting her to flinch away any second. He had even turned away as he finished speaking, bitterness creeping into his heart as he waited for her to leave. He almost leapt out of skin as she covered his hand with her own. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." She murmured_ __ _with the tiniest of smiles "Together!"_

 _Flashback over._

Sting was again in shock. Only this time it was mingled with hurt. You had, that _thing_ inside you, causing you issues and you didn't tell me. We're supposed to be familly!" He forced down the guilt as Rogue looked ashamed. Sting found he couldn't supress the feeling as his partner's voice caught. "I-i'm sorry, I just didn't now how to say..."

Sting sighed. "No matter, now that we know, we can help you. Wait!"

The couple had seen this coming.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ACTING ALL SHY?" The outburst was shockingly loud and rivaled that of the infamous salamander's.

"Ehh... Well, we totally saw this coming so we decided to prank you."

"WHY?"

"To teach you not to meddle in other people's love lives. Even if your intentions are good."

Sting saw the looks on the lovebird's faces and tried to run. Only to crash into Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Lucy. He didn't think he'd get away this time... Oh well, it was totally worth it, for the sake of his guildmate.

END


End file.
